


The Haunting of Penthouse B

by Skara_Brae



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: (I promise)..., Alternate Universe, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter has an unexpected visitor. He starts to grow on Harvey, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey Specter set his briefcase on his secretary’s desk. “All right, Donna. I am taking off. Call me if anything comes up.”

“Well, aren’t you in a rush to get out of here lately,” Donna mused. “Do you have something exciting going on tonight?”

“Just a relaxing evening at home.” Harvey grinned.

Donna arched an eyebrow. “You were practically living here a month ago. Now, you’re out of here at the drop of a hat.”

“Hey, I deserve some early days after all the work I put in on the Sandelson takeover.”

“I suppose.”

Harvey gave her another cheeky grin before heading to the elevator. It was true that he hadn’t normally been so eager to go home. But that had been before he met Mike.

Ray was waiting at the curb, and he gave Harvey a smile as he opened the door for him.

“Where to?” he asked.

“Just home, Ray.”

“Sure thing, Harvey. No place like it, right?”

When he got to his condo, Mike, who was normally parked on the couch, was nowhere in sight.

“Mike?” he called. There were times when Mike popped away for an hour or two, so Harvey was not too concerned. He headed into his bedroom. As he opened the door to his walk-in closet, he opened it through Mike, who was standing on just the other side.

“Boo,” Mike said as Harvey jumped back.

He laughed as Harvey swore under his breath.

“Have you been waiting to do that all day?” Harvey asked.

“Pretty much.” Mike grinned. “You have to admit I got you good.”

“I will admit no such thing. Now scat, I want to change.”

Mike took the short way back into the living room. That was, right through Harvey’s bedroom wall.

Harvey sighed as he watched him go. He knew it probably wasn’t healthy to spend time with someone who technically didn’t even exist. But, like always, he shrugged off the feeling. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a cotton Henley and headed into the kitchen.

Mike was perched precariously on top of the center island. Harvey walked around him and poured himself a glass of wine.

“So how was your day, dear?”

“Busy, busy,” Mike retorted sarcastically. “A new cleaning lady came in.”

Harvey paused. “Could she see you?”

“Nope.” Mike sighed. “I even did handstand right in front of her.”

Harvey sipped his wine.

“She did turn on the TV, though,” Mike went on. “We watched _Paradiso Del Amour_ while she did her cleaning. The fiendish Rafael is plotting against poor, innocent Destina, while Cristobel isn’t sure who her baby’s father is. It’s either the pool boy Juan or her husband Tomas.”

Harvey laughed. “Do you speak Spanish?”

“No, but it’s really not hard to follow along.”

“Well, I’m glad that broke up your day.” He made a mental note to leave the TV on for Mike tomorrow. “Where you here the whole time?”

“Yup.” There were times when Mike disappeared for an hour or two. He said he had no idea where he went during those times. He just popped back into existence in the condo at random. But he always came back.

“Well, what should we do tonight?” Harvey asked. “Godfather II?”

Mike grinned at him. “Sounds good.”

*^*

It had started three weeks ago. It was the worst day of one of the most stressful months of Harvey’s life. He had spent long, long hours at the office trying to resolve a merger that had gone bad. Once it had finally gotten hammered out, Harvey had treated himself to a night on the town.

The woman he had brought home with him had turned into a shrieking harpy the next morning when he suggested she needed to leave. That hissy fit had caused him to miss his morning session with his personal trainer, and Harvey hated to miss a workout.

Then Ray had gotten stuck in traffic, causing them to be late. Jessica Pearson had caught him coming off the elevator and raised a disapproving eyebrow. Then she stuck him with a pro bono case and ordered him not to give it to his useless associate.

To top it all off, at dinner, the waitress had poured wine all over the cuff of his new jacket.

But even all of those things did not compare to when Harvey finally arrived home and found a ghost in his living room.

Harvey noticed the figure standing there as soon as he opened the door. At first he was afraid Glenda (or Gilda? Whatever…) had talked the doorman into letting her back in. But no, this figure was clearly of a man. A tall slender man dressed in what looked like bike shorts and a t-shirt.

Harvey shook his head. “You are the worse dressed burglar I have ever seen.”

The man help up his hands in an I-mean-no-harm gesture. “Dude, it’s okay. I’m not a burglar.”

“Don’t call me dude. And regardless, it’s not okay that you’re in my condo. If you leave now, I’ll give you a two minute head start before I call the police.”

“Sorry, but I don’t think that’s happening.”

Harvey’s eyebrows rose. “Why not?” The kid didn’t appear to have a weapon on him, and Harvey was pretty sure he could take him in a hand-to-hand fight.

“I can’t leave. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“Not hard enough.”

“No, dude, er… Mister. It’s just… I think I’m…”

“You’re what?”

Blue eyes met his. “I think I’m dead.

Harvey blinked. “You’re what?”

“I’m a ghost. See, look…” The kid walked across the room towards Harvey’s couch. Then he walked through Harvey’s couch. “See what I mean?” He was currently standing in the middle of Harvey’s leather sofa. Literally in the middle, his knees disappearing into the high-quality leather.

“Oh.” The kid seemed to remember something. “And I couldn’t steal anything even if I wanted to. Watch.” He tried to pick up the glass Harvey had left on the coffee table last night. His hand went right through it.

Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose. Clearly this day had been rougher than he had thought. Maybe the water at dinner had been laced with LSD. He was too old to be developing schizophrenia.

The kid stepped out of Harvey’s sofa and walked over to him. Harvey closed his eyes and then opened them again. The kid was still there.

“Hi, I’m Mike.” The kid extended his hand, then seemed to remember that he couldn’t shake hands. He withdrew it and blushed.

Some part of Harvey’s brain wondered how a ghost could blush like that. How could you blush without any blood?

“I’m going to bed,” he told the ghost. “It’s been a long day and I’m tired. If you’re still here tomorrow somehow, well, I’ll just deal with it then.”

The ghost nodded seriously. “Okay. Good night.”

*^*

When Harvey woke the next morning, he convinced himself that the entire incident had just been a weird dream. He had just been working too hard. He would take some time off next week, he told himself as he dressed. That was all he needed, a little R&R would put this whole thing behind him.

He felt downright chipper about his plan as he walked into the living room...

“You know," Mike gushed, "This place is incredible. I watched the sun rise over the city. It was amazing. I can't believe you don't do that every day.”

Harvey drank his coffee in silence and wondered how soon he could get an appointment with a specialist.

*^*

“I’ve been seeing things.”

The doctor sat back in his chair and scratched his chin. “What kind of things?”

Harvey’s nerve failed him. “Um, flashes of light. Sometimes I think I see things move in the corner of my vision.”

“And when do you normally see these things? Mornings, evenings?”

“Both morning and evening.”

“Okay, and do you see them in any particular area? In sunlight?”

“No, always just in my condo.”

“Only in your condo?” The doctor looked puzzled. “You never experience them outside or in your office?”

Harvey shook his head.

The doctor picked up his tablet and began jotting notes. “Okay. We will do a full work-up, of course. But because you only experience this symptoms in one area, I’m inclined to think this is environmental.”

Environmental. That was one word for it.

An MRI, a CAT Scan, and a full neurological work-up later, Harvey was sent home.

The ghost was waiting on the couch for him when he got there.

“Hi Harvey.” He grinned. “How was your day?”

Harvey rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom.

Harvey avoided the ghost for the next few days, staying late at the office, leaving early. All of his test results had come back normal. The condo was swept for lead paint, asbestos, and toxic mold, but everything came back clean. The doctor gently suggested that the cause could be psychological, and recommended a colleague, but Harvey couldn’t bring himself to see a shrink.

So he finally decided to (literally) confront his demons. The next day after work, he changed into casual clothes, went to the kitchen got himself a beer from the fridge. Then he sat down on the couch next to the ghost. “So why are you here?” he asked.

The kid shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“You don’t have any friends or family you could haunt instead?”

The ghost's face fell. “No. My parents and my grandmother all died before, and I never really had anyone else, I guess.”

Harvey felt like a jerk for asking. “I’m sorry.”

“I mean, I guess I was hoping I’d see them here. I mean, your place is pretty awesome, but it’s also kind of empty.”

“Well, this isn’t the afterlife. It’s just my condo.” Harvey took a drink of his beer. “What’s your name again?”

“Mike. Mike Ross.”

“Do you remember what you were doing before…?” Harvey hesitated to say “you died,” but Mike seemed pretty nonchalant about the whole thing.

He shook his head. “Nope. I was probably working, but I work three jobs and I have no idea which one.”

“I could do a search, and maybe find out for you,” Harvey said thoughtfully. Maybe Mike needed some kind of closure before he moved on.

Mike grimaced. “No thanks. I think I am better off not knowing.” He sat forward. “I know it’s weird, having me here. You seem like a busy guy with a big important job. I can make myself scarce, if that’s what you need.”

Harvey shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I don't you hanging around.” He was surprised to find that was true.

He’d quickly gotten accustomed to having Mike around. It was nice, almost, to have someone waiting for him when he got home. Mike was good company. He asked intelligent questions about Harvey’s work, laughed at his jokes, had great taste in movies and was generally just a comforting presence around his home.

Harvey realized he didn’t have that many friends. He couldn’t cut off one who fell into his lap just because he was dead.

*^*

Harvey and Mike were sitting on the couch watching a Yankees game when the doorbell rang.

“Who could that be?” Harvey muttered as he got up to answer it.

“Well, it’s not for me, and the pizza’s already here.”

Harvey opened the door.

“Scotty.” He stepped back in shock as the brunette waltzed into the room.

“Just in town for the night, baby,” she purred. “Figured I’d stop by and we could… reminisce.” She tossed her purse on the side table and was already unbuttoning her jacket.

Harvey shut the door behind her. “Scotty, it’s always a pleasure, but this just… isn’t a great time.”

Scotty’s sharp gaze swept over Harvey’s seemingly empty living room. The baseball game on the TV, the pizza box open on the coffee table.

“What do you mean? Not a good time?”

Mike had stood up, blushing furiously. “Sorry. Look, I’ll just go.”

“You can’t go anywhere,” Harvey pointed out.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” Scotty replied. “Harvey, what’s going on?”

“I’ll just go… sit out on the balcony.” Mike moved towards it.

“No, not the balcony. It’s too cold out.”

“What about the balcony?” Scotty was now staring at him, bewildered.

“The cold doesn’t matter. I am a fucking ghost.” In a very uncharacteristic display of anger, Mike swung his fist at the shelf he was standing next to. This time, though, instead of Mike’s hand passing harmlessly through the items, everything went flying.

Scotty shrieked. “What the hell is going on?”

It took Harvey a few minutes to get her calmed down. Apparently shelves spontaneously exploding was enough to rattle even her. He convinced her that it really wasn’t a good time and she left.

Mike was nowhere to be seen when he turned around.

Harvey finally found him sitting in the floor in his shower. He leaned against the tempered glass door. “So smashing things. That’s new.”

Mike sniffed. “Yeah, I can’t do it anymore.” He passed his hand through the wall. “It must have just been since I was upset.”

“Look, I am sorry, Mike. I had no idea she was coming over.”

Mike shook his head sadly. “It’s not that, Harvey.” He looked around. “You're a successful, good-looking guy. You should be able to take all the booty calls that you want. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t be here, making it awkward for you.”

“You don’t, Mike. I like having you here.” It was true. Harvey liked having Mike in his condo. He liked having company when he came home, which was odd because he never thought he missed that.

Mike sighed. “I don’t… I guess… I guess just seeing her come over here, it just reminded me of all the things I am never going to be able do again. Flirt with a woman, have sex, all that stuff.”

Harvey didn’t know what to say to that. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Just me being mopey. I guess that’s a byproduct of being dead.”

Harvey hesitated before asking, “Did you have someone back… before?”

“No. There was a girl…” Harvey had to tamp down on a flare of jealousy. “But she was dating my best friend so nothing ever happened.”

And there was never anyone else?”

Mike looked away. “Not really. It’s not like I was much of a catch out there.”

“You’re a great guy, Mike.”

Mike laughed. “That’s nice of you to say, Harvey. But I’m a loser who got kicked out of college. I had a shot and I blew it.”

“You just never had a chance to get back on track.”

“I mean, I’d never have a place like this, or a career like yours or… or a guy like you.” Mike blushed.

Harvey wondered again how someone could blush without any blood, but he shook that off in light of what Mike had just said. “You’re into guys.”

Mike shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, I’ve hooked up with guys but I never really got anything going.”

“Yeah, that’s always easier, isn’t it?”

Mike looked up at him. “You mean, you…?”

“I don’t discriminate. But anyway, I am not discussing my sexuality on the floor of a shower. Come back into the living room.”

Mike treated him to a grin. “Okay.”

*^*

Two days later, when Harvey got home, Mike was waiting for him.

“Who’s Marcus?”

Harvey stopped. “Marcus? Did he call?”

Mike shook his head. He pointed to the calendar that Harvey had flipped to the new month that morning. “His birthday is at the end of the month.”

“Oh.”

Harvey set his briefcase down on the table and tugged his tie loose.

“So who is he?”

“My brother.”

Mike raised his eyebrows. “You have a brother?”

“I do.”

“You never mention him. Does he live far away?”

“No, he’s in the city. He’s a doctor over at Lenox Hill.”

“Wow, a doctor. No low achievers in your family, huh?”

“No flies on us. But, we aren’t actually speaking at the moment,” Harvey admitted.

Mike didn’t say anything.

Harvey sighed. “We had a stupid fight a while ago, and it just kind of spiraled.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I have a very… fraught relationship with my mother. She cheated on my dad pretty much the whole time they were together and broke his heart. I stopped speaking to her a long time ago.”

“And Marcus didn’t?”

“And Marcus… didn’t.” Harvey shook his head. “He was always closer to her than I was, and after my father died, I was just so angry.” He looked abashed. “I might have accused him of betraying my father’s memory.”

Mike let out a low whistle.

“I know. It wasn’t my finest moment.”

“So tell him you’re sorry. Tell him…” Mike disappeared.

He popped back in about fifteen minutes later. Harvey had poured himself a scotch and was sitting in the living room.

“Hey, where did you go?”

Mike shook his head. “I don’t know.” He looked slightly worried. “That’s been happening more often lately.”

“Do you feel anything? Before you go?”

Mike shook his head. “Sometimes, lately, I’ve been feeling hot and cold.”

Harvey frowned. That didn’t sound good.

Mike shrugged. “Well there is nothing we can do about it, really.”

Harvey stared at him. Mike did seem a little fainter. His outline was blurrier. His heart clenched at the idea that Mike would disappear and not come back.

“Anyway.” Mike leaned back on the couch. “What’s on TV tonight?”

*^*

It was the middle of the night. Harvey woke up to hear Mike calling his name. He bolted upright in bed. “Mike?”

Mike was standing by his bed. He was so faint Harvey could barely see him.

“Mike, what’s wrong?”

“Harvey.” Mike swallowed. “Harvey, I think… I think I’m going.”

Harvey climbed out of the bed, and stood in front of Mike. “You mean, for good.”

Mike nodded, his eyes filling with tears. “It’s different this time. I can feel it.”

Harvey was staggered. “But… I don’t want you to go.”

The tears spilled out over his cheeks. “I don’t want to go either. But I don’t think I have a choice.”

“You’re so brave.” Harvey knew he would be panicking if he were in Mike’s place. He wanted to reach out and hold Mike, but he couldn't.

Mike smiled. “I’m glad I met you, Harvey.”

“Mike.” Harvey couldn’t think of anything else to say. “Don’t go.”

“Hey, Harvey, do something for me, will you? Try to make up with your brother. I don’t like the idea of you going through life alone.”

“I wouldn’t be alone if you stayed,” Harvey said petulantly.

“I can’t.” Mike blinked back more tears. “You know that. Thank you for these last few weeks. One of the best times in my life, really. If you can believe that.”

Harvey did. “I am going to miss you.”

“Maybe that’s why I came here. Maybe I needed to have someone miss me.”

“Mike.” Harvey’s breath caught in his throat. “I am…”

But Mike was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey didn’t go back to sleep. He paced the condo, wondering how the hell he could miss someone who just left… or someone who was never really there in the first place.

He watched the sun rise over the city, remembering how Mike had been awed by it. He should have stayed up and watched it with Mike. He had missed the opportunity to do so much with Mike... All the movies they had never watched together, all the conversations they had never had.

He didn’t want to go into the office, but the prospect of spending more time in a Mike-less condo drove him there early.

Donna knew something was up the second she saw him. “Harvey, what’s wrong?”

Harvey shook his head. “Not now, Donna.” He buried himself in work. He stayed late every night for the next week, working into the wee hours of the morning. After which he would head to bars where absolutely no one would capture his interest. He would drink until he was confident he could fall asleep, then go home and pass out.

“Harvey, what is going on with you?” Donna finally confronted him one morning.

“I’m fine,” he protested.

“You may be many things,” she announced. “But you are not fine. You barely speak. You went to court and won the Denham case, and you didn’t even gloat about it to Louis. You look like you haven’t slept in a week. You’ve lost weight and you look awful.”

“Thanks for the support.”

“I am trying to figure out what kind of support you need! What was it? A bad breakup?”

Harvey snorted at that. “Not a breakup.” He ignored the little twinge in his chest that replied _, he left me_. “It’s just in a funk. I’m sorry Donna. I know it’s strange, but I just need a little time to shake this off.”

She seemed slightly mollified by this. “Promise to tell me if you need help?”

Harvey sighed. “I promise.”

*^*

At the beginning of the next week, Harvey left work early and walked over to the Upper East Side. He stood in front of the hospital for a moment. Mike had wanted him to make up with Marcus, and Harvey was duty bound to honor his last request.

After a few missteps, (his brother had apparently switched departments since the last time he had been here), he managed to track his brother down on the twelfth floor. Marcus was scribbling something on a chart in the central nursing station.

“Hey, Marc,” he said softly.

Marcus looked shocked. “Harvey! What the hell are you doing here?”

Harvey grimaced. “Can’t a man stop by and see his brother?”

Marc snorted, but he put the chart down. “Not when said man has been avoiding his brother for eight months. Is there something wrong?”

“No… well, yes,” Harvey sighed. “It was recently brought to my attention that I’ve kind of been an ass.”

“Recently?”

“Yes. Marc, look, I’m sorry. It’s completely up to you whether you want to have a relationship with our mother. I know Dad probably would want us to. I’m still not ready. Maybe I never will be, but--” Harvey swallowed. “It was wrong of me to try to stop you. And I’m sorry I let it drive us apart.”

Marcus blinked. “Wow, an honest to God apology from Harvey Specter. I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say you’ll think about it.”

“I don’t need to think about it, Harvey. You’re my big brother. You always will be.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have forced the issue. I’ve missed you.”

Harvey swallowed the lump in his throat. “I missed you, too.”

His brother hugged him. Harvey hugged him back, thinking, at least Mike would be proud.

Marc pulled back. “Come on, let’s go get a cup of coffee or something.”

Harvey smiled. “Sounds good. You have time?”

“Sure, I’m due for a break.”

They went downstairs and drank horrible coffee from the hospital cafeteria. His brother caught him up on all the developments going on with his love life. Marcus was always being pursued by a steady stream of nurses and interns, but the way he talked about Laura, the latest one made Harvey think there was something different going on.

“So,” Marc asked him with a shy smile. “Would you like to meet her?”

Harvey grinned. “Sure. How about dinner next week?”

“Sounds good. Just let me check my schedule.” They got up and headed back upstairs.

When they got to the right floor, Marc stopped and changed direction. “Oh, but before I do, let me just check in on a patient… He was one of mine, but we moved him downstairs last week."

Harvey trailed along after his brother, lost in his own thoughts. He only picked up a few of the words Marc was babbling “Poor kid… no family, apparently… hit by a car… coma…”

Harvey waited outside as Marc headed into the patient’s room. He smiled as he heard laughter coming from the room and glanced inside. His heart stopped.

It was Mike. Mike was sitting up in the bed. He was pale, and thin almost to the point of looking emaciated, but he was alive and breathing and the most beautiful thing Harvey had ever seen. It took all his effort to keep from running inside and throwing himself into Mike’s arms. He stumbled into the room.

“So, Doc, you felt the need to check up on me?” Mike was asking.

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t causing too much trouble down here,” Marcus replied with a smile

Mike gave him a weak grin and a shrug, or as much of one as he could with one arm in a sling. “As much as I can manage in this state.” One leg was propped up in front of him, swathed in a case from ankle to thigh.

“That’s all we can ask for.”

Mike caught sight of Harvey standing in the back of the room. “Uh oh, did you bring reinforcements? I didn’t think I was that bad a patient.” There was no recognition in Mike’s eyes, no glimmer of awareness. His blue eyes were interested, but clearly he saw Harvey as nothing more than a stranger in a suit.

Harvey tried to speak, but found he couldn’t. Luckily Marc didn't notice. “This is my brother, Harvey. He just stopped by for a visit. He's actually a lawyer for a big firm in the city.”

“Lawyer, huh? Boy, no underachievers in your family tree, are there?”

Marc grinned. “No flies on us.”

It was very strange to hear a repeat of the same conversation he had had with Mike weeks ago. Marc and Mike chatted for a few minutes while Harvey tried desperately to remain calm.

“Anyway, I’ll check back on your later. We’ll leave you to get some rest.”

“Sure thing, Doc. Thanks for stopping by.” Belatedly, he added. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Specter.”

Harvey could only nod in response, taking one last long look as Mike before following Marc out. Once in the hallway, Marc shot him a concerned look. “What’s wrong, Harvey? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Marc’s bewilderment only increased when Harvey burst out laughing.

*^*

The next morning, Harvey was at the office bright and early. He greeted Donna with a smile.

“Where is Rick?”

Donna blinked, either at his cheery demeanor or at him inquiring about his useless associate. “Louis took him on a field trip this morning.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Have him find me as soon as he gets back. And I need to get in to see Jessica this morning. Just ten minutes.”

“Okay, sure. Harvey, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“You've been coming in looking like death warmed up for the past week, and today, you’re all smiles. What happened?”

“Just get me in to see Jessica.” He walked into the office.

“This conversation is not over,” she called through the intercom.

He sat down at his desk at got to work. He had written the brief last night, based on what Marcus had told him and what he could pull off the internet. Still, this wasn’t the kind of case Jessica normally went for. He would need to make a compelling argument.

Jessica could see him at ten. When he arrived in her office, she was seated at her desk, looking immaculate as always. She didn’t look up from her screen. “Harvey, I assume everything is going well with the Hopkins merger.”

“Everything’s fine. Due diligence has been completed. They should sign the final paperwork next week.”

That got him a smile and some eye contact. “Then what did you need to see me about?”

“I have a pro bono case that I want to take on.” He handed her the file he had prepared.

“You’re bringing me a pro bono case?” Jessica raised her eyebrows as she flipped through the file.

“It’s a… special circumstance.”

She flipped through the file. “A personal injury case? Really, Harvey? Are you considering a new career as an ambulance chaser?”

“Jessica, this case has merit on its own terms. Working-class kid, working three jobs, gets run down by a coked-up heiress fresh off her third stint in rehab. You know if we don’t intercede, she’ll throw some minimal dollar figure at this kid to make it go away. And the next person she hits won’t be as lucky. If you can call a broken arm, fractured femur and five weeks in a coma lucky…”

“Any lawyer with an 800 number could get this kid a decent settlement.” She met his eyes. “Harvey, why this case? Did this… Marissa Evans-Stanton screw you over somehow? It’s clearly personal.”

Harvey shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Even if she didn’t give him permission, he would work the case on his own time, but it would be nice to have the firm’s name to throw around. “The kid’s special.” He took a breath and played his ace. “Even Marcus thinks so.”

“Marcus?” Jessica’s eyes went wide. “You’re talking to Marcus again?”

Harvey sighed. “I swallowed my pride and went to see him. The kid… he’s Marc’s patient.”

Jessica nodded. “So that’s why you want this case.”

“I think it would help win me some points. Plus it would give me an excuse to hang around the hospital a bit.”

She shook her head. “Okay, fine. You can take the case.”

“Thank you.” He got up and went to leave.

“And Harvey…”

He turned around.

“If you’re going to take this case, you better win.”

Harvey grinned. “They’ll beg for mercy.”

“Glad to hear it.”

*^*

Mike was staring out the window when Harvey came into the room. His brow furrowed when he saw Harvey. “Do I…? Oh, I remember you. You’re the doc’s brother.”

Harvey nodded. “Hi Mike. My name is--”

“Harvey, I remember.” Mike glanced around. “Well, I haven’t seen Dr. Specter in a while. I think he got off duty a few hours ago.”

“That’s okay.” Harvey pulled up a chair to Mike’s bed. “I’m actually here to see you.”

“Me?”

Harvey nodded. “My brother told me a little about what happened to you. I’m am very sorry.”

Mike shrugged. “Thanks, but they’ve been taking really good care of me here.”

“I am glad to hear it. I think you have a strong case for damages against the driver that hit you. In fact, I’d like to represent you.”

“Well, that’s very nice of you, Mr. Specter. But judging from your suit, I doubt I’d be able to afford you.”

Harvey brushed this off. “Of course, I would be doing this pro bono.” He leaned forward. “You don’t have to decide now.” Harvey, of course, had no intention of allowing Mike to refuse his offer. “But you should know that my firm is one of the best in the city. We’ll be able to get you a nice settlement that will cover your medical bills and let you go back to school.”

Mike seemed to consider this. “Well, to be honest with you, I was thinking of representing myself.”

“Are you a lawyer?”

“No, but I… Well, I am going to have a lot of free time while I am stuck in here, recuperating. I figured it would give me something to do.”

“I understand. And I can promise you that I’ll keep you in the loop every step of the way.” This was actually essential to Harvey’s plan. “But I think you’ll find that having a big name law firm behind you will help a lot when dealing with the damage control her PR reps are going to be throwing.”

“I’m not stupid,” Mike said. “I know they’re going to try to low-ball me.”

“They’re not just going to low-ball you, Mike. They’re going to try to bury you. They’ll dig up every minor infraction that you've ever committed, and then they will drown you in paperwork. They will have you thinking you caused the accident before this is over.”

Mike hesitated.

Harvey wondered if the same thing that worked on Jessica would work here. He knew from their past conversations that Mike had a bleeding heart. “And actually, you’d be doing me a favor.”

Mike laughed. “I’d be doing you a favor? How is that possible, Mr. Big-Name lawyer who wants to take my case for free?”

Harvey made a show of glancing over his shoulder. “My brother and I… Well we aren’t on the best terms. I was kind of a jerk to him.”

“Really? He seems like a really nice guy.”

“He is… Our family is complicated, and we had a stupid fight. I was wrong, and I would really like to make it up to him.”

Mike nodded. “Okay, that's good, but I don’t see how I come into it?”

“He likes you. I think taking your case might win some points.”

Mike seem to consider this.

“You don’t need to decide now. Just think it over. I can stop back in tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Harvey was almost out the door when Mike’s voice called him. “Hey, Mr. Specter?”

Harvey turned. “Please, call me Harvey.”

Mike’s brow was furrowed. “Harvey, then. How did you know I dropped out of school?”

“What?”

“You said that you could get me a settlement so I could go back to school. How’d you know I dropped out? I don’t think I ever told anyone here about that.”

Harvey rocked back on his heels. “Well, you’re obviously smart, but you were working as a bike messenger. Clearly you got knocked off track somewhere.”

Mike looked down. “I guess that’s a fair assessment.”

“We’ll get you back there. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Harvey.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once Harvey had convinced Mike to let him handle his representation, he became a regular fixture at the hospital. He stopped in to see Mike most nights, and usually managed to visit with his brother as well.

Marcus clearly thought something was up, though.

“So, what is it about Mike?” he asked over another horrible cup of coffee one night.

“What do you mean?”

“I hardly think you need to be trolling through my patients to find potential clients.”

“He’s a nice kid, and he’s had some rotten luck. I just wanted to help him out.”

Marc took another sip of his coffee. “Yeah, but there must have been something about him. You said you’d take his case about five minutes after you met him.”

“You liked him.”

“I do like him, but… Wait, this isn’t some kind of misguided attempt to prove yourself to me, is it? Because Harvey, you know you don’t have to--”

“I know that,” Harvey cut him off. It was an unintended benefit to the situation, though. “No, it’s not about you, Marc. Maybe I just want to put some positive energy out there. Karma, that kind of thing.”

Marc snorted into his coffee. “Yeah, that’s believable. You into karma.”

Harvey laughed. “Hey, it’s possible. I could have found religion in the past eight months.”

“Not likely.” There was a pause before he added, “Anyway, this case doesn’t seem like the type to require this much personal attention.”

“Always helps to have plenty of background information. Plus, the kid’s bright and seems pretty bored. It doesn’t hurt to run things by him, get his insight.”

“He is a smart kid,” Marcus agreed. “And good looking too.”

Now it was Harvey’s turn to snort. “If you like banged up and too thin. He’s not your type, hardly.”

“No.” Marc’s gaze was shrewd. “He’s not _my_ type at all.”

*^*

Mike sat back in the bed and sighed. His fingers tightened and loosened on the bed sheet bunched around his waist. It was getting late, and he should probably just try to go to sleep (Had he ever slept so much as he had in the past few weeks? Seems like it was all he did, anymore), but he was hoping Harvey would be by.

Harvey usually stopped by almost every night. Sometimes he had an update on his case, or news to impart, or some paperwork to sign; but lately they’d just been… hanging out. They would watch baseball games, or the news, or sometimes Harvey would download a movie on his laptop. It was strange. Mike was pretty sure a guy as good looking as Harvey would have better things to do with his evenings than hang out with him in a hospital ward, but he wasn’t complaining. Harvey was funny, smart, and interesting.

He looked at the clock. It was past eight. Harvey probably wasn’t going to show up tonight. Oh well, maybe tomorrow.

Mike was reaching for the bedside light when a woman with bright red hair came into the room and looked at him suspiciously.

“Hi, can I help you?” Mike asked.

“You’re Mike Ross?”

“Yup, that’s me.”

“I’m Donna Paulsen. Harvey Specter’s assistant.”

Mike brightened. “Oh, you’re Donna? Harvey’s told me about you.”

“Really? That’s funny. Because he hasn’t told me a thing about you.” The woman leaned back against the doorframe and crossed her arms across her chest.

“Oh, no?” Mike shifted uncomfortably.

“And I generally run Harvey’s life. I know everything. Or at least I did, until two months ago.”

“What happened two months ago?”

Donna cocked an eyebrow at him. “He was seriously happy. Rushing home after work, coming in late. Then two weeks ago… something happened. I’ve never seen him like that. Just blank, like someone special had died.”

Mike felt a pang at that. Sure, he didn’t know Harvey that well, but he seemed like a really nice guy. It upset him to think the guy was nursing some private pain.

Donna was going on. “And then last week, he comes in all smiles again. And he takes your case pro bono, which he never does, and does all the work on it himself, instead of handing it off.” She gave him an appraising look. “And I’ve read your file. A first year associate could do it. It’s not anything that needs a Senior Partner’s touch.”

Mike didn’t know why, but that felt like an accusation. “Look… I don’t know what you want me to say. Harvey took my case as a favor to his brother, who’s my doctor. I didn’t know him two months ago. I was in a coma!”

She still looked suspicious. “And you never met him before that?”

Mike laughed. “Does it look like we moved in the same circle?”

She seemed mollified by that somehow. She crossed the room and took a seat by his bed.

“Harvey had to attend a client dinner. He’s not going to be able to make it tonight.”

“Oh, okay.”

They sat in silence for another moment, before Donna reached into her bag and pulled out a leather case. She handed it to Mike.

“What’s this?” He opened it awkwardly with his good arm. It was a full sized iPad and it looked pretty new.

“He said you were probably bored out of your mind. He thought this might help.”

“Wow, this is pretty cool.”

“There’s a bunch of movies and books on there already. But there’s also a credit on the account, so you can buy anything else you might want.”

Mike flushed. “That’s… really nice of him.”

“Yes, it is.” Donna was giving him that look again.

Mike concentrated on the iPad for the next few minutes to cover the awkward silence. He opened one of the apps and laughed. “’RagingRedhead’ I am guessing that’s you? On Words With Friends.”

“Oh.” Donna shook her head. “I forgot that was on there. Yes, that’s me. I am the reigning office champ.”

“What to play?”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “I could be convinced.”

*^*

Mike’s case was proceeding rapidly. With the noises that Marissa Evans-Stanton’s attorneys were making, Harvey felt confident that they would have a settlement offer soon. But he wasn’t entire satisfied. He and Mike had been spending a lot of time together, but he was worried about what would happen when they didn’t have the case as an excuse anymore. Would Mike just drift away from him?

Harvey’s stomach clenched at the thought.

He arrived at the hospital to find Mike unusually glum. He was interested in the details Harvey shared, but it seemed like something was weighing on him.

“So what’s up?” Harvey finally asked, concerned. Marcus had mentioned that depression was a common problem with long hospital stays. Especially when the patient didn’t have family and friends to visit them.

Mike shook his head. “Oh, it’s just…” He sighed. “I just found out my landlord basically evicted me. He moved my stuff into storage and re-let my apartment since I have been in here.”

“That sucks, Mike.” Harvey made a mental note to add that into the personal damages that they were claiming.

Mike laughed bitterly. “What makes it worse is that they were actually talking about maybe letting me out of here soon. Switching me to outpatient care. But since I don’t have any place to go, that’s kind of off the table now.”

Harvey leaned forward in his chair. “What if you had somewhere to go?”

*^*

A week later, Harvey had nearly everything he wanted. Mike was in his condo. Actually in his condo, leaving his shoes in the living room floor and his dirty dishes on the counter and the toilet seat up and his disgusting Red Bull cans in the fridge. Harvey was thrilled.

Everyone else, Mike included, thought he had lost his mind.

“He’s moving in with you?” Donna had gasped.

“He doesn’t have any other place to go,” Harvey had answered matter-of-factly. “And he’s not moving in. He’s just staying with me until he gets back on his feet.”

“Harvey, I like the kid. I really do. He’s funny and smart, but have you really thought this through? I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry, Donna. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Marcus has come down himself to review Mike’s discharge paperwork the day he left the hospital. As Mike was getting dressed, he pulled Harvey out into the hallway.

“Harvey,” he asked worriedly, “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“You said it would be good for him to get out of the hospital,” Harvey said.

“Yes, but I didn’t mean he should move in with you. You hardly know him.”

Harvey brushed this off. “It’s only temporary. Once he gets the money from this lawsuit, he’ll get his own place. Hell, he’ll be able to buy his own place.”

Marc didn’t look convinced.

Even Mike himself, desperate as he was to get out of the hospital, asked Harvey at least ten times if he was really sure about this.

“Its fine, Mike. I’m hardly home anyway, and I am sure my guest room is more comfortable than whatever your sleeping in here. Or…” Harvey cocked an eyebrow. “Are you going to be missing the twenty-four hour nurse service?”

Mike laughed. “I think I’ll be able to manage without it.”

Mike now had an air cast on his arm and a brace on his leg, but he could get around with the use of a cane. He would still have to go to the hospital several times a week for physical therapy, but he was clearly on the mend.

There was still no recognition in Mike’s eyes as he scanned the apartment. “Man, this place is sweet. Are you sure you don’t mind me hanging around?”

“I couldn’t be happier that you’re here,” Harvey said sincerely.

And really, having the actual Mike around wasn’t that different that having Ghost Mike. Now, at least, he had someone to share the pizza with, and a visible excuse for putting off old girlfriends.

The only problem was that Mike kept making noises about finding another place to live. Harvey put him off, telling him that he had to wait until the settlement offer came in. “How will you know what you can afford until then?”

“I don’t want you to get sick of me.”

“I’m not. It won’t be much longer, I promise. So tell me, how was your day? Still trouncing Donna at that silly game?”

Three weeks later, Harvey came home from work early. Mike was on the couch, reviewing some of the college brochures he’d received, thanks to Harvey’s urging and some internet searching by Donna. Harvey sat down next to him. “So, just as I was leaving work today, a messenger came with this.” He pulled an envelope out of his breast pocket and handed it to Mike.

“What it is?” Mike asked as he took it.

“Open it and find out.”

Mike ripped open the envelope and pulled out the contents. “A check for…” His jaw dropped. “Harvey… what? Are you… Is this for me?”

Harvey grinned. “That’s yours. Plus, they will also be covering your medical bills and PT expenses for the next two years.”

Mike pushed himself to his feet. “My god, Harvey… This is… it is…” He staggered over to the window and stared out at the night sky.

“Enough to help you get back on track?” Harvey got up and followed Mike across the room. Mike didn’t response. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Mike…”

Mike spun around quickly and caught Harvey in a fierce hug. “I don’t even know,” he muttered into Harvey’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I should even do next.”

Harvey smiled, and returned Mike’s embrace. “Next, we should have a drink and celebrate.”

Mike laughed and pulled back. His eyes were wet, and when he met Harvey’s gaze, Harvey couldn’t help himself. Mike was here, in his home, in his arms, alive and warm and solid and happy. Harvey pulled him close again and pressed his lips against Mike’s.

Mike froze.

Harvey stepped back, and felt heat rise in his face. Shit. It was too soon. This was the wrong time. He didn’t want Mike to feel like he owed him. He shouldn’t have even done anything after giving Mike that check.

He decided to pretend it had never happened. “So how about that drink?” he asked, and turned away, but was stopped by Mike’s firm grip on his arm. He allowed himself to be turned back, resigned to whatever confrontation was coming.

He met Mike’s eyes. “Mike, I--”

Mike’s lips were pressed against his again.

They clung to each for long moments, deepening their kisses, tightening their holds on each other. When they finally broke apart, several long moments later, they were both gasping for breath.

“Harvey,” Mike panted. “Oh my god, Harvey. I don’t believe this. Is this really happening?”

“It’s real, Mike.” Harvey said. “But, I mean, I want you to know… I didn’t take your case just because...”

“Because you were hot for me?” Mike laughed into Harvey's shoulder. “Actually I was hoping that was the case. Or that you had some kind of weird hospital kink. Because otherwise, you were just the nicest guy in the world, and believe me, it feels perverted lusting after a saint.”

“I’m no saint,” Harvey declared. “But, Mike, this isn’t just about me wanting you. You’re a good guy, and you have so much potential and I just want to help--”

Harvey’s words were cut off again by Mike’s lips. For a while, there were no more words between them, just frantic kisses and caresses. Then ended up entangled on the couch. Mike’s head resting on Harvey’s chest, Harvey’s fingers carding gently through Mike’s hair. Mike was still too banged up for the rigorous, energetic sex they both had in mind, but for once, neither of them had a problem with taking things slowly

“I still can’t believe it. I mean…” Mike smiled weakly. “Who would have thought that getting hit by a car would have been the best thing that ever happened to me?”

“I think you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Harvey kissed him again. Harvey hadn’t found religion, but he took a moment to send out his thanks into the universe, to whatever power that had enabled Mike to show up in his condo while his broken body had been in that hospital bed. He hugged Mike closer. He knew he had been given a gift, and he promised he would never him go.

 

_*One Year Later*_

Harvey was stretched out on the couch, casually flipping through a brief on his latest case. He steadfastly ignored the sounds coming from the other room. There were various bangs, stomps, the sound of drawers opening and closing, and the occasional curse.

Finally, Mike staggered out into the living room and collapsed next to him on the couch.

“I finished unpacking,” he announced.

“That’s nice.” Harvey flipped another page.

“You could have helped, you know.”

Harvey raised his eyebrows. “Why should I help? If it had been up to me, you would have never moved out in the first place.”

Mike laughed. “Harvey, we’ve been over this a hundred times. It would have been insane for me to move in permanently after we’d only know each other for a couple months.”

“We worked out anyway.”

“We did.” He leaned over and kissed Harvey. Harvey kissed him back and the file ended up scattered all over the floor.

We they broke apart, Harvey bent down to pick up the file. Mike leaned back against the cushions and sighed happily. “I think we should have a party.”

“A party?”

“Kind of like a housewarming. Your friends from the office, my friends from school, Marc and Laura. It will be fun.”

“Hmmm... I don’t know. Work’s been really busy lately.” In reality, Harvey wasn’t opposed to the idea, but he always liked for Mike to “convince him.”

Mike, having gotten wise to this, swung himself into Harvey’s lap, displacing the file yet again. “I’ll do all the planning. We can have it catered by that Indian place you like.”

“Sounds promising.” Harvey peeled up the back of Mike’s tee shirt and ran his hands over his back.

“And I’ll go all the way into Brooklyn to pick up a keg of that microbrew you like.”

“Oh, the sacrifices you make for me.”

“It’s a cross I cheerfully bear.” Mike swiveled his hips, grinding himself into Harvey. “So what do you say?”

Harvey tugged Mike’s shirt up, and Mike helped him pull it over his head. He tossed it over the side of the couch. Harvey tried to move on to the button on Mike’s jeans, but he was stopped by Mike’s hands.

“So, party?”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mike. We can have a party.”

“Sweet!” Mike gave him a goofy grin.

“Now, let’s get naked.”

“Oh you sweet-talker, you…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the novella "The Ghost on My Couch," by L.A. Gilbert. If you are looking for a cute M/M romance, I heartily recommend it!


End file.
